There is known an image recording apparatus that uses ink to record an image onto a recording sheet. This image recording apparatus includes an inkjet type recording head and is configured to selectively spray ink droplets from the recording head toward a recording sheet. The ink droplets are landed onto the recording sheet, thereby a desired image being recorded on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus can accommodate an ink cartridge having an ink chamber that stores ink to be supplied to the recording head. The ink cartridge is detachably received in an accommodating portion provided in the image recording apparatus.
The ink cartridge to be accommodated in the image recording apparatus is internally sealed, before use, so as to prevent ink stored in the ink chamber from leaking outside. The ink chamber is brought into atmospheric pressure when used. To this end, the ink cartridge is provided with an air flow path through which the ink chamber is permitted to communicate with ambient air. Conventionally, a valve mechanism has been provided in the air flow path to open and close the same. Specifically, such conventional valve mechanism includes a valve body and a biasing member biasing the valve body in a direction to close an air communication port. When the ink cartridge is mounted in the accommodating portion, a rod provided in the accommodating portion pushes the valve body against a biasing force of the biasing member to open the air communication port.
There is also proposed a method to refill ink into a used empty ink cartridge so that such refilled ink cartridge can be used again in an image recording apparatus. For example, International Application Publication No. 2000/58100 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-238283 disclose a method of refilling ink into an ink chamber by depressurization of the ink chamber or by suction (discharging) of air from the ink chamber.